As such a type of ceiling mounted ventilation structure with illumination, there has conventionally been known a structure using a downlight as an example. An example of the conventional ceiling mounted ventilation structure with illumination is shown in FIG. 7 (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional ceiling mounted ventilation structure 108 with illumination is so made up that a recess portion (dent portion) 102 is provided in a ceiling 101, an electric bulb 105 enclosed by a moisture-proof cover 104 is set in the recess portion 102 via a rubber packing 103, and that a ventilating opening 106 is formed at part of a peripheral wall of the recess portion 102, where a duct 107 is connected at the ventilating opening 106.
By the ceiling mounted ventilation structure 108 with illumination as shown above, the function of indoor ventilation can be fulfilled while a function as a downlight is fulfilled.